Twilight the Spell Inventor
by nooriginalusername
Summary: During the time Rainbow Dash goes to the hospital, Twilight convinces Rarity and Pinkie Pie to be lab rats for a spell she is developing.


Up, down, and all around.

Pinkie and Rarity were watching Rainbow Dash fly through the air. Twilight approached them.

"Hey Rarity, hey Pinkie Pie. What are you looking at?" She said as she looked into the sky.

"Rainbow Dash!" Said Pinkie Pie.

"That's cool." Twilight exclaimed. "Say, I was learning a new spell and I want to try it out. Can you two be my test subjects?"

"I don't know." Rarity said in a nervous voice. "It could be dangerous, yes?"

"I have cookies."

"COOKIES!" Pinkie said ecstatically.

"Well, if you insisted so much as to make baked goods for our visit to your house, I suppose I can come" Rarity said.

"Awesome." Said the lavender unicorn. As they left, they didn't notice Rainbow Dash crashing into the ground. Fortunately, Applejack found her as she was delivering apples to the market place and rushed her to the hospital.

"Mmmm these are good!" Pinkie said with her mouth full and sounded convoluted. "What are these?"

"Oatmeal raisin." Twilight said. Pinkie was shocked. Oatmeal raisin is often awful. "Okay," Twilight began, "Both of you stand in the middle of this room, right here." They did, and Twilight began chanting as her horn began to glow. Pinkie enjoyed the bright lights, but Rarity was too busy realizing she shouldn't have eaten one of those cookies; they would alter her weight and make her unattractive. Oh well, she could always throw them up when she got home.

Suddenly, Rarity felt her vision fading until she could not see anymore. "If this worked." Twilight said, "Then you should be under my will. Rarity, read this short book." Twilight used magic to give Rarity a book on the alphabet and the numbers from 0 to ten. Rarity read it out loud without any change in her voice. "Okay, great. So the spells say you will pretty much be vegetables unless I tell you what to do. I'm not even really talking to either of you right now, so I guess I'm just wasting my breath." Suddenly the door was being knocked. "I'll go get that, act like your complete normal selves until I say 'unstoppable.' I'd say it's a fitting word considering how I control you now"

Twilight got the door. It was Applejack.

"Twilight, Rainbow is in a coma! I got here as fast as I could to tell you after sending her to the hospital."

"Oh no! Let's go!" Said Pinkie, rushing out the door and Rarity following. Applejack sighed relief knowing all she had to inform now was Fluttershy.

Rarity and Pinkie walked out of Rainbow's temporary room. "I think you'd like Daring. She's a lot like you." Twilight began to walk toward the door so that Rainbow could still hear her talk but Rarity and Pinkie would too. "Adventurous. Fierce. And undeniably, unquestionably, unstoppable!" Pinkie and Rarity stopped in their tracks to turn around and trot towards Twilight. "Good." She said. "Rarity, is anypony at your house right now?"

"No."

"Let's go there. I can't let anypony know about our secret."

When they got to the boutique, Twilight had Rarity make her a new dress and Pinkie make a sandwich from the kitchen. Afterwards, Twilight was feeling horny and was tired of masturbating. It wasn't stimulating enough. Then she got an idea.

"Both of you, have sex with me. I'll give you instructions." She went up to Rarity and began kissing her. She then went behind Rarity, and stuck her head between the white-but-apparently-a-shade-of-grey pony's hind legs. "Now Rarity, please pee on my horn." Fortunately for Twilight, Rarity was able to do so. As the semi clear fluid flowed onto her horn and down her face, Twilight ordered Pinkie to lie on her back. She then got out from under Rarity and inserted the wet horn into Pinkie's asshole. "Now Rarity," Twilight said as she angled her butt into the air, "Lick my pussy."

"As you wish, madam."

Rarity's tongue felt good against her insides and imagined that Rarity's warped mind was enjoying it as much as Twilight was anal fucking Pinkie with her lubricated horn.

This licking and anal penetration lasted for three minutes before Twilight became bored of it and wanted to move onto something else. She turned around and began kissing Rarity. Pinkie became bored within seconds and began masturbating.

"BITCH." Twilight said as she turned around and used magic to make Pinkie's hand slap her own face "Did I tell you you could hit yourself between your hind legs?"

"No…"

"You're right. I fucking didn't. Now here, stick that hoof in my vagina. Now!"

Pinkie obeyed. Twilight continued to make out with Rarity. After another three minutes, she became bored of this and decided she was getting sweaty from the action, so she would take a break.

But this didn't mean her friends wouldn't.

"You two, grind those cunts together." Obviously they listened and, with minor difficulty, were able to do so with Rarity on the top and Pinkie on the bottom. Twilight then used magic to stimulate her pussy and asshole at the same time while watching. Twilight did this, watching them exchange bodily fluids through their reproductive cavities, as she felt a familiar urge in between her legs. She used magic to grab a cup and put it to her pussy and then ejaculated the way female mammals are able to that contains no genetic material whatsoever.

"Ohhh Pinkie Pie!" Twilight said in a singsongy voice.

"Yes?" She said while still rubbing her pussy against Rarity's.

"Drink this."

"I don't want to."

"What?"

"This doesn't feel right."

"OH NO! NONE OF THIS CLICHÉ BULLSHIT." Twilight's horn began to glow as she strengthened her mind control. She had read enough books where the person under control broke free from sheer willpower and reported the victimizer to the police. She wasn't about to let this happen. Strangely enough, she didn't feel much stress on Rarity's mind. Twilight assumed that she was doing this because she was now manipulated into thinking obeying Twilight was the popular thing to do. _What a fucking sheep._ Twilight thought.

"Give it to me, Twilight."

Twilight then proceeded to poor it into Pinkie's open mouth. She began to swallow it.

"Okay, now stop. I'm going to use my horn to fuck Rarity, and Pinkie, you go get some frosting from Sugar Cube Corner. Just tell them you're planning a party."

"Okay."

Pinkie waltzed off. With Rarity on all fours, Twilight bent over and stuck her horn into Rarity's vajayjay. She was very excited about this, and moved with her to help the horn go deeper. Suddenly, Twilight noticed blood leaking from Rarity's pussy. Much to Twilight's surprise, Rarity didn't care. Twilight had control over her minds, but only at the moment to twist her into having sex with her. Rarity's indifference was none of Twilight's doing. And frankly, Twilight didn't care that her friend was bleeding. In the same way the urine of her friend turned her on, the blood turned her on, too. She did this until Rarity died of blood loss and became a heap on the floor covered in blood and juices.

Pinkie came back to the Carousel Boutique. "Oh good." Twilight said. "I was planning to lick this off of your genitals, but now I guess it could be used for a much better purpose. You see, I kinda killed Rarity while you were gone, and…You're fucking hungry. TAKE THE FROSTING AND EAT HER."

Pinkie squeezed the frosting and put it all over Rarity. Twilight helped with eating her, often kissing Pinkie so the blood from their mouths could transfer and make Twilight all the more aroused. Twilight started at the bottom and Pinkie from the head. She made sure to savor the genitalia, and Rairty's whole body was mixed with Rarity's pain and ecstasy.

Twilight used magic and cleaned herself up while leaving Pinkie soaked in blood. "Look Pinkie, you're going to jail. I'm going to call the cops, and you are going to openly admit that you killed and ate Rarity. Here's a knife." Using her power, Twilight levitated a knife all the way from downstairs to Rarity's sleeping room. "Cover this in blood and get your hooves all over it. Remember, you will not deny it. If you are lucky, you'll get away with only 20 years in prison. And hey, maybe they'll reduce the charges to pony**slaughter.** Get it?"

Pinkie just stared.

"Laugh."

Pinkie then burst into gleeful laughter.

"Good girl." Pinkie and Rarity were disposable test subjects. With this mind control spell she created, she could control just about anypony. She was going to rule Equestria and beyond.

Then Twilight woke up gasping for air and noticing to her extreme disgust that her bed was completely wet from her body's natural lubrication system. It was a dream.

The end. You lose if you got aroused while reading this.


End file.
